


What's Love?

by CBlossomz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Felix wants to know-, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlossomz/pseuds/CBlossomz
Summary: Seungmin explains his thoughts of Love to Felix.





	What's Love?

**The two were on the couch at Chan House. Seungmin was sitting on Hyunjin lap, reading a book as Hyunjin had his head laying on the younger shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist napping for a bit. The two waiting for their other friends to come over.**

"Hey Sky, S-." Felix entering the living room, greeting the two as Seungmin looks up and shushes him as Felix mouths "O" with a nod. Sitting on the couch near them.

"Hey Sky...Can I ask you something? " Felix ask as he whispers. Seungmin hums in respond, looking up from his book

"Hm?"

"What's love? How did you know that you're in love?" Felix ask as Seungmin gave him a surprised look by his sudden question then smiled.

"Well in my point of view there is a difference being loving someone and being in love.. When you love someone its a choice. You can decide to see their best qualities, appreciate them for who they are, and be a supportive partner to them. You can also choose to stop loving someone, to walk away and forget about them. When you love someone, you always want them to be around. You crave them. You want them to be with you more than anything but Being in love is not a choice. It's something that can happen without your intentions/consent, and it's not something you can walk away from. For Hyunjin, it wasn't a choice that I fell in love with him, it just happened. He means everything to me, an integral part in my life, a priority that I will place first because his happiness is mine and mine is his and having independence is a factor as well. He respects my space when I need alone time and I respect his as well. " Seungmin said, continuing-

"Whenever I look into the his eyes of our contact, it always makes me blush and smile. Hyunjin says my eyes would light up or glisten like galaxies towards him , but also that my heart beats so fast feeling as if it could explode any minute by just the little things. Its a deeper, stronger emotion towards him , completeness and ease in a way. I don't get jealous, cause I trust him. Though, I worry about how I make him feel, making sure he's getting the love and care that he gives me, a balance.  
Hyunjin, who makes me feel love, care, special, appreciated and protected. Hyunjin's home to me." Seungmin said with a blush, his hands on the older hands as Felix smiled and listened as Seungmin continued, not knowing that Hyunjin was listening the whole time, with his eyes closed. The two confessed weeks ago and wouldn't have it any other way.

"You see if you gotten into a relationship, remember to care, and respect each others opinion. To communicate and be straight forward with your feelings if they upset you, rather than hiding it and pushing the person you love away. Treat their problems as if its your own and that It takes two to work, learn, improve together, not just one. " Seungmin said as Felix nods wiping his fake tears away as Seungmin giggled.

"You two are such soulmates." Felix said.

"I know we are" Hyunjin says making Seungmin flinch, out of his lap by the sudden voice next to his ear.

"Jinnie! Were you listening?!" Seungmin looking at him embarrassed

"Whenever you say my name, I'm wide awake and there in a second." Hyunjin said with a smirk, as Seungmin cheeks heated up rolling his eyes as Felix and Hyunjin chuckled. Hyunjin getting Seungmin to sit back on his lap, now facing him.

"But you know you're my everything . Your the stars, skies, sunshine to my life. I love you so much to ever give you up." Hyunjin said having his one hand on his waist and the other caressing his cheek, his lips inches away from kissing Seungmin as the others barged into the living room, stopping their moment.

"Aw come on guys! I was enjoying the show! It was getting good!" Felix said with his phone out to them as they all chuckled.

Seungmin and Hyunjin smiled, peaking each other on the lips before Seungmin fixed his position back to where he was facing before as the other sat down on the couch.


End file.
